Pensamientos
by clea everlasting
Summary: Podeis leer mas fics, visitando la pagina que hay en mi pagina de fanfiction accediendo a ella a traves de mi nick
1. Default Chapter

Parte 1; Mayura 

Voy paseando y viene a mi mente momentos que comparti a tu lado, sonriendo o mirando tu rostro infantil. Y ahora en esos lugares que disfrutaba de tu presencia ya no estas y se borran de mi vista y solo estan en mi mente. Cuanto hace que te extraño, cuanto hace que añoro tu sonrisa. Quisiera volver a encontrate y abrazarte entre mis brazos, porque contigo yo me di cuenta, que habia cosas mas misteriosa que las que imaginaba, que habia sensaciones mas inexplicables que las que buscaba..y es que pude hallarlas en mi.. Con tu mano tu me guiabas, con tus palabras tu me protegias y yo con mi sonrisa te agradecia, pues mientras estuviste a mi lado yo cambie.

Miro hacia aquel banco en que tu tomabas tu helado junto a mi compañía, aquellas palabras que siempre me decias.. y ahora recuerdo esas palabras que me dijiste de espaldas, que te alejabas, por no hacerme daño, por no lastimarme.

Hace tanto que corro pensando que estarás a la vuelta de la esquina, hace tanto que busco mis ojos en tu mirada.

En las noches, el frio se hace insoportable y el vacio de mi alma se me hace soledad en las oscuras y tristes noches

Pero ahora que es de dia y paseo por las calles que un dia pasee contigo, por cualquier lugar al que miro puede recordar tu rostro, tu mirada ironica y tus palabras que se travan en mi alma y en mi mente se repiten una y otra vez.

No se por que te alejaste de mi sin decir nada más, no se por que no pude volverte a encontrar. Y dia a dia busco para agarrarte fuertemente y pedirte que me expliques y que no vuelvas a alejarte de mi como has hecho. El dolor de mi pecho se ha vuelto constante y mis lágrimas abundantes.

Muero en cada paso que no descubro tu sonrisa, me marchito en cada palabra que no es la tuya la que se adentra en mis oidos.

No sabia por donde ir ya que pudiera hallarte. No sabia aquien rogar el encontrarte. Al final de cada calle que pare me impidia el paso tocaba como si me impidieran alcanzarte. Quisiera que los dias no pasaran y que el tiempo volviese a cuando tu estabas aquí.

Pero pasan los días y pasan las semana y no parece que pueda encontrate, a veces siento que estas y te desvaneces como un susurro en el viento.

Quisiera tocar con mi mano tu rostro y decirte lo que guardo. Por qué me dejas de nuevo sin ti...Vuelvo a correr sin saber a donde voy y con mi torpeza me caigo quedándome en el frio suelo con mi pelo tapando mi rostro bañado de lágrimas sin fin, derramadas por tu lejania, por tu ausencia.

En ese estado, solo una realidad se escapan de mis labios con miedo y débilmente: " Adios Loki"

Parte 2; Loki 

Tuve que tomar esa decisión y aunque no pudiera explicarte, solo pude darte la verdadera razón, no quería lastimarte, pero aún yéndome lo más lejos que nunca pudieras imaginar, sigo viendo tu rostro en mi mente, tu sonrisa que se ha grabado en mis ojos como el fuego mas ardiente en mi piel. Estando lejos de ti, no he podido dejar de recordarte cuando he visto algo extraño, sin darme cuenta unas palabras cotidianas en ti han salido de mis labios, como si fuese algo tan normal en mi, el pararme en pensar que sucesos extraños y paranormales pueden haber en el mundo. La noche y el día se mezclan desde aquí.

Donde mil flores de colores inimaginables ven mis ojos, me voy a aquella rosada que me recuerda tu pelo, y a esos rojos sin duda de tus ojos...Y es que da igual que parezca no existrir un lugar en el que estuviese contigo, como pense cuando me marche lejos de alli, iluso pensaba que aquí no habria nada de ti, pero es que en mi ya estas tu, muy grabada dentro de mi, en lo más hondo de mi corazón, y aunque me resguarde en otras mujeres que quieran animarme, mi mente solo es para ti, mi dolor es solo un constante sin tu presencia. No puedo dejar a mi mente vacia, no puedo pensar que lejos estas tu sin mi como yo sin ti.

Paseo en estos lugares tan miticos y extraños, pero no cogen mi admiración..y pensar que algo tan humano haya robado mi atención como nunca hubiese pensado.

Todos los días tu entrabas en mi oficina con aquella sonrisas y aquellas palabras que salian de tus labios dulcemente con mi nombre puestos en ellos. Tu mano tan suave que tomaba la mia para llevarme a tu lado. Me arrastrabas y yo me dejaba como un niño.

Me aleje porque vi tu inocencia y temi hacerte daño. Y soy yo el ciego que se lo hace. Pasando frío en el ardiente infierno.

Antes yo no era asi, podía pasar de todos sin sufrir, las mujeres eren para mi la mayor atención sin importar cual, pero hace tantas mujeres que han pasado en mi larga vida, y ahora al tener en mis manos a una, solo tu en mi mente aguardas...no se por que no puedo abandonar aquello a lo que nunca debi atarme, abandone tu lado para volver a donde nunca debi marchar. Pero siento en mi una extraña soledad y malestar, y es que no esta tu voz para llamarme, es que no está tu sonrisa para verla. Solo en los sueños puedo tenerte junto a mi, pero se desvanecen a mi despertar y se vuelven irreal..

Hace tantos siglos que recogen mi alma que perdida en el tiempo no encontraba consuelo, y es ahora a tu lado, cuando mi alma triste y vacia ha encontrado compañía iluminada por el sol más radiante, el de tu sonrisa

N/ autora: tengo hechos otros fanfics de loki, me parece que unos tres más por ahora, pero no los subo a esta página porque me los borran, si alguien deseas leerlos que me envie un correo y les puedo informar de una de mis web, que es solo de la serie loki, donde estan los fics entre otras cosas, sino, siempre los puedo enviar por correo - Muchas gracias por leer este fanfics


	2. cap2

**Nota autora: cambio de pasado a presente pero os dareis cuenta-eso espero**

Parte 3; mayura 

Cuando las estrellas nos bañan arropando de romance una triste despedida, siento el dolor en mi alma y el desgarre en mi corazón tus palabras se han vuelto para mi vacias, y frias como el viento dando en mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas, que sin esperar en un momento cubrian de llanto mi ser.

Te roge que me explicarás por qué, por qué de esas palabras, pero tu no decías nada, solo se escuchaban mis palabras, hasta que tu soltaste una fria y dura palabra " Adios" No pude parar las lágrimas que desbordaban mis ojos, mi cuerpo temblo, mis piernas flojearon, a penas aguantando el sostenerme

Parte4: Loki 

Dándole la espalda tuve el valor de decirselo " me voy", supongo que ella ya sabia a que me referia porque la preocupación se torno en su voz, diciéndome que no me fuera, que por que. Yo era incapaz de mirarla y ver su sufrimiento, que a mi me hacia sufrir." Por no hacerte daño, no hacerte sufrir Mayura" La voz a penas salia de mi, pero aunque ella siguió pidiéndome que no me fuera, que no le hacia daño el quedarme, que cual era la razón, que se la explicara. Pero yo no podia decir más aunque tuviese la voz que me faltaba en esos momentos. Senti sus lagrimas caer al suelo como si cayeran en mi cuerpo, y escuche su llanto de angustia como si lo sintiera en mi pecho, sintiendo un dolor que me quemaba. Sentia que la vida se me iba por momentos y no podia soportar seguir ahí, aun de espaldas la veia, veia que yo la hacia sufrir ahora..pero no podia volver a tras, ya lo habia decidido. Ahorre fuerzas, que no se de donde las saque, y con valor en tono frio y serio, como si nada pasase, como si me dieran igual decir cualquier palabra, le dije Adios, mientras que empecé a andar..

Parte 5: mayura 

El me dijo adios, y yo no pude evitar cogerle del brazo, rogando desconsolada que no se fuera, por favor. Pero el sin embargo ni me miro, y volvio a decir en tono frio y como sinada " es que acaso quieres obligarme a estar a tu lado?"

Esa pregunta dio en mi alma..obligarle? Si era verdad que el no queria mi compañía...yo..yo lo estaba obligando y eso...eso no estaba bien Débilmente mi mano se soltó de su brazo, quedando en silencio, ya no salian ni lágrimas ni voz..me quede por unos intantes en piedra, pensando en esa pregunta, que mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Parte6: loki 

Ella me detuvo con su mano. Senti como me agarro, dando su vida en ese último intento...ella lo hacia todo más duro..asi solo sufriamos más. Doble la cara para que no notara tb mi dolor, y le dije aquella frase..que sabia que entonces me dejaria ir.

Cuando lo hice, senti como su brazo caía y como el silencio se hacia entre los dos, mirando de reojo, pude ver su expresión vacia. Entonces me dolio haber dicho esas palabras, pero tenia que hacerlo y con dificultad en mi corazon pero firme, segui andando hasta perderme de su vista.

**Presente:**

**Parte7: Mayura**

Ahora que he ido a parar a este lago helado por el frio invierno.. me he agachado mirando un trozo del lago que ha debido romperse, mirando en sus aguas quiero buscar tu imagen, pero al no hallarla voy buscando más hayá, sin percatar de la peligrosidad, pues no hay nada que piense en mas de encontrate. Cierro los ojos sin darme cuenta quizás solo pueda encontrarte en mi mente, y mi cuerpo parece inundarse, no tengo fuerza para salir de este helado lago...cada vez siento mi cuerpo más pesado pero da igual..todo da igual si no voy a tener mi deseo, si no voy a volver a verte..

Ya apenas puedo sentir como respiro y me voy quedando sin aire...Loki..pienso en él

Unas manos me han agarrado muy fuerte, y unos suaves labios se han posado en los míos haciendome volver a respirar débilmente..tras sacarme del frio lago me ha colocado en la capa helada que lo cubre...Una voz me llama algo asustado.. Me cuesta pero logro abrir los ojos.

Parte8: Loki 

Ahí estaba ella, necesitaba verla tan solo un momento, quería volver a ver su sonrisa pero..cosa extraña..ella no sonrie, esta muy triste..Mayura siempre ha sonreído..por que no ahora? Ahora que necesitaba su sonrisa..Siento como mi cuerpo parece paralizarse y el miedo empieza a correr en mis venas, ella se ha caido en el helado lago. Corro a ayudarla hundiéndome en el, intentando llegar a tiempo. Tomando su mano tras varios intentos, logro pegarla a mi con fuerza, pero su pulso parece dejar de correr, tomo sus labios con los mios para darle un poco de oxigeno, y lo logro aunque sea un débil respirar, logro sacarla aún con mi sonrojo y miedo.

Pero...ella no parece despertar, asustado grito su nombre una y otra vez..

La web de Loki: http/groups. 


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 9: Mayura

Consigo abrir los ojos, aun con esfuerzo. Viendo la imagen de mi salvador, que sin darme cuenta necesite.. Me cuesta respirar, siendo agitada. "Lokikun?". La imagen empieza a ser clara..no, es"Kamisama.."el me salvo..no se por qué pero al ver sus labios siento que me he sonrojado. Estoy en sus brazos, aunque siento el frio hielo bajo mi con el agua helada que recorre las ropas que pretendian arropar a mi cuerpo.

Parte 10:Loki

Ella empieza a abrir sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos..Siento como mis nervios no son ya como hace un momento, en el que el miedo me invadió. Pero ella ha pronunciado mi nombre haciendo que mi corazon de un salto y lata rápidamente. Pero al momento ella, dijo Kamisama..su cuerpo está tan cerca del mio, entre mis brazos...necesito abrazarla, sentir que ha pasado lo peor, que ella respira. Y asi lo hago, la abrazo con fuerza bajo su impresión y sorpresa. Pero ahora no me importa lo que piense, solo me importa sentirla entre mis brazos.

Parte 11: Mayura

El me ha abrazado con fuerza, yo no..no lo esperaba, pero siento que necesito abrazarle tb, lo he pasado tan mal todo este tiempo...quizás el pueda decirme...es Kamisama...pero ahora, mi mente no ocupa nada mas que sentir su calor abrazándome.

Parte 12: Loki

Esta empapada podria ...el agua esta helada y la siento aun tiritar. Sin pararme a pensar la tomo en mis brazos y me levanto, llevándomela de alli.

Entro en la que fue mi casa, que ahora ya a penas queda nada.

Lo mejor será encender fuego en la chimenea, eso es lo que pienso, intentando que ella entre en calor. Esas ropas...debe desacerse de ellas o su salud podria...mis pensamientos se evan de mi mente, que solo queda vacia, viéndola a traves de sus ojos, de su mirada, que aun helada hace arder mi corazón.. Se ha acercado a mi, buscando algo de calor, le digo que haré un fuego para que entre en calor pero que salga de esas ropas, tomando una de las sabanas que tapaban los muebles se la di para que al menos se tapara.

Parte 13: Mayura

Me ha llevado a la agencia Enjaku, o más bien, lo que fue. Porque ya no queda solo que recuerdos. Entrando como fantasmas, me lleva a traves de una mansion que ha sido tan importante para mi, me deja un momento ahí de pie, mientras se acerca a lo que seria una chimenea si alguien la utilizase, el fuego a empezado a arder pero yo necesito estar cerca de él, sin saber por que necesito su calor, me acerco a él y el se doblo a verse, sintiendo como nuestras miradas se encuentran, me dice que hara un fuego, supongo que hará que arda más el que comenzo, pero me pide que me quite la ropa, con palabras de preocupación hacia mi, sintiéndome necesaria o importante por una vez en mucho tiempo...desde que él se fue..pero..Mis palabras de mi alma se silencia por el contacto de su mano al darme unas sábanas.

Parte 14: Loki

Senti su mano, ese tacto que despierta mis sentido. Y que tanto deseaba con volver a sentir. Su suave piel que ahora helada permanece. Después de quedarme asi por un momento, ella la ha tomado y pidiéndome que no la vea, se ha quitado lo que llevaba y se ha liado la sabana. Se ve hermosa, sobre todo ahora que empieza a tomar color..nunca la habia visto tan bella como en este momento, donde sus ojos y su dulzura me cautivan, la veo indefensa queriendo protegerla de todo lo que la rodea, como si fuese de cristal.

Parte 15: Mayura

Me puse la saban como pude soy un poco torpe en esas cosas y vi su mirada dulce..como si fuese mi protector, quizás el lo sea. Se ha quitado la chaqueta y la camisa empapada y me ha tendido la mano para que me acerque a él y al fuego. Al llegar, me ha tomado entre sus brazos fuertes, apoyándome en su pecho. Siento como la sangre corre por mi piel. Mi corazon late.

Parte 16: Loki

No puedo evitar rogar por que se eche entre mis brazos y sentirla tan cerca de mi piel, donde mi corazon se llena de emocion y mi cuerpo de placer. Me siento...tan bien...cuanto hace que no me sentia asi. Sintiendo que nada más estamos ella y yo.

Pero entonces algo ha venido a mi mente, el por que me fui. Entonces siento que necesito huir porque sino caere en un fondo abismo . Pero siento como ella se apoya más en mi...que difícil..por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil.

" Mayura..."

Parte 17: Mayura

" por favor no te vayas" dije de mis labios temblorosos, senti que era lo que seguia a mi nombre y tuve tanto miedo...no encontraba explicación para ese sentimiento tan grande que oprimia mi pecho, tan intensa como cuando Loki se despidio de mi, su Adios, ese adios que se clavo en mi alma y que no he olvidado.

Parte 18: Loki

Y entonces, ella me pedio que no me fuera, encontre miedo en sus ojos, ese miedo y dolor de cuando me fui.

Donde mis dias eran noches y mis noches oscuridad, donde el sol no derretia el frio invierno y el otoño era eterno. Donde mi corazon encontraba un vacio que tu ya no podias llenar, donde el dolor se incrementaba cada vez más.

En ese momento, cuado mis ojos se grabaron como llamas en los suyos, donde mi pano se poso en su rostro, acariciándolo con dulzura, cuando mi rostro sin darme cuenta, lentamente se acercaba al suyo. Pero fue cortado por su disculpa, aquella disculpa que reflejaba dolor en ti " perdona, yo..es que desde que Lokikun se fue..yo..me siento sola...siento que se llevo parte de mi...y...yo...no se por qué..pero tu...Kamisama..tu..me siento como con él...y..no queria..yo..." Empezo a decir con lágrimas que se vislumbraban empezar a caer por sus mejillas.

Y ella me decia eso, cuando ella robo mi ser, mi corazón, mi alma..tan importante soy para ti como tu conmigo? Quisiera saber mientras seco tus lagrimas. Y beso donde ellas resbalan, atravesando tus rosadas mejillas..donde poco a poco voy acariciando con mis labios, parándome por un segundo justo antes de probar sus labios.

Y digo:

"En la añoranza de tu voz, en la ausencia de tu sonrisa, late mi corazon en el olvido como antaño hizo a tu lado, quiereme en el recuerdo..pero..amame en el futuro, donde llenare tus dias de sinceridad y donde te agarrare enlazada en mi si-no" ( n/a: quiere decir decirle la verdad y que ella no se separe de el por su supuesto si-no que el quiere cambiar o empezo a cambiar enlazándolo al de ella)

Y deposito mis labios en los suyos, probando el dulce de la miel, el sabor del amor, que no solo siento con el tacto, que llega hasta el corazón, donde mi cuerpo tiembla ante emocion, y mis labios se parten con pasión, mis manos vuelan locas a intentar profundizar mas, agarrandote mas a mi, como la carne a la piel, donde no haya diferencia y tu y yo seamos nosotros.

Parte 19: Mayura

Sus labios se parten sobre los mios, me falta el aliento que no encuentro, mi corazon nervioso late como loco, mientras soy incapaz de negar algo que sin saber deseo. No se lo que hago y es que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ello, solo siento sus brazos, sus labios que me piden paso, mientras su aroma se apodera de mi sentido.

Sin tiempo, sin razón, sin nada mas que nosotros dos, donde el instante se vuelvo intenso en un beso. Donde el corazon no responde y mi cuerpo te corresponde.

Amame aunque no sepa el por que, besame como si fuera la ultima vez, donde devores mi ser.

Parte: 20: Loki

No hay olvido, no hay Adios y no hay distancia, pienso separándome de ella.

Apoca distancia quiero hablar, decir algo, pero mis cuerdas no tienen sonido ni mi boca movimiento, el sonrojo de su rostro me cautiva aún más y sin darme cuenta mis labios se vuelven a acercar a aquello de lo que queria alejarme sin quererlo, vuelvo a depositarme en sus labios, aun con fuerza. Es un impulso que no puedo detener, y que a mi pasar deseo más que nada. Donde descanso en sus besos del alba, y ardo con la sangre de mi corazón.

No hay tiempo, no hay meros pensamientos. Es que parece absorber toda mi vida este momento.

N/a:Tengo más historias, iré poniéndolas aquí, de todas formas si mirais mi pagina dando en mi nick podeis acceder a todos los fics que ya tengo hechos en la URL que viene como pagina web.


End file.
